


討厭(超短H)甚至沒有車

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	討厭(超短H)甚至沒有車

風丸他就見了豪炎寺他的样子討厭，因此風丸他同了豪炎寺他就講：好討厭你的，因為豪炎寺你的样子，好怪，不喜歡/要這樣的，之後豪炎寺他就講：那你想怎樣的，風丸他就講：好啦，今天你可以不做這樣可以，我就可以同了你做的的話，可以嗎？風丸他這樣講的，豪炎寺他就講：好啊，我不做這样的話，你真的是會和了我做的，是不是？風丸他聽到豪炎寺他這樣講，風丸他就講：好啊，之後豪炎寺他就同了風丸他就講：好啦，那我來，而風丸他的唇就給了豪炎寺他吻着的，這樣令到了風丸他就有些不知的感覺，因此豪炎寺他就這把了風丸他做了一次又做了一次，並令到了風丸他也有了不少甜蜜的感覺，並在做的時候，令到了風丸他感覺到好關心，因此風丸他也沒有怒了豪炎寺他的，就/並希望可以他們的感情永遠堅固的，変得更好，變可以回到以前這么好，做了這么好的情侶的。


End file.
